bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Vending Machines (Rapture)
Vending Machines are permanent fixtures in Rapture which sell various items dispense various service. Most vending machines require payment to use (either dollars or ADAM,) and many can be hacked to reduce prices. List of Vending Machines *Bot Shutdown Panel *Circus of Values *El Ammo Bandito *Epstein the Swami *EVE Dispenser (BioShock 2 only) *Fuel Station (BioShock 2 only) *Gatherer's Garden *Gene Bank *Health Station *Power to the People *U-Invent (BioShock only) *Slot Machine *Tool Dispenser (BioShock 2 only) Common Vending Machines in BioShock There are fifty-three common vending machines in BioShock (forty-three Circus of Values and ten El Ammo Banditos), carrying a total of twenty-one different items. Vending machines do not sell ammo for weapons that are not yet available for the player to find (i.e. Medical Pavilion has the Pistol, Machine Gun, and Shotgun; its vending machines have ammo for these weapons, but not the Grenade Launcher, Chemical Thrower, or Crossbow.) They never contain inventable ammunition types, which can only be made at U-Invent machines. All El Ammo Bandito machines sell base ammunition types, and will also have two additional types of advanced ammo available at the end of their list. However, only very limited amounts of the advanced ammo types can be bought. Hacking Hacking these vending machines will often cause other types of items that were not previously available to appear for purchase, as well as reduce prices to 75% of their normal value (except for the advanced ammunition types, which are reduced to 50%). A few vending machines in the Medical Pavilion sell hacked items for slightly more than 75% (not shown in references below). In addition to this, the tonics Thrifty Hacker and the Vending Expert line of tonics reduce costs in vending machines. Exceptions There is a broken vending machine in Arcadia's Waterfall Grotto, with several Frag Grenades and First Aid Kits around it. There is also one in Hephaestus Core that will dispense a slow-burning grenade if the player tries to use it. One can step away before it explodes, or use the Telekinesis Plasmid to grab the grenade and toss it at an enemy. Vending Machines in BioShock 2 Most vending machines make a return except for U-Vent Machines which have been completely removed. Slot and fortune telling machines are only found in one instance in Siren Alley and Ryan's Amusements respectively. Hack Panels, Fuel Stations, and Tool Dispensers have been added but only the Panels appear with any regularity. For some unknown reason, most of the jingles have been removed. Gallery File:Botshutdownpanel.jpg|Bot Shutdown Panel File:Epstein The Swami Machine.png|Epstein the Swami machine File:Eve dispenser.png|Eve Dispenser File:Fuel Station.png|Fuel Station File:Gatherer's Garden.png|Gatherer's Garden File:Gene Bank.png|Gene Bank File:Prime Health Unit.png|Health Station File:Power to the People Machine.png|Power to the People machine File:U-invent.jpg|U-Invent machine File:Slot Machine.png|Slot Machine File:Tool dispencer.png|Tool Dispenser Trivia *In the grand tradition of System Shock, there is a food vending machine in the Fleet Hall theater of Fort Frolic. The food items are marked up forty times the usual price. References *A listing of all vending machines and their stock in the order they are encountered in the game is here: BioShock_VMs.pdf *A listing of all items in vending machines, and where they can be found, is here. This helps you locate certain items: BioShock_VM_Items_by_Level.pdf *A one-page cheat sheet of how often the twenty-one items appear on each level is here: BioShock_Stock_Counts.pdf de:Verkaufsautomaten Category:Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2